Office Shenanigans
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: This is just a little smutty goodness to get my mind of the whole Jake becoming pot hole thing  it is kind of a downer . Takes place before the SnB wedding. JASAM one-shot!


**Title: **Office Shenanigans

**Rating: **MA/NC-17, you've been warned...

**Summary: **This is just a little smutty goodness to get my mind of the whole Jake becoming pot hole thing (it is kind of a downer). Takes place before the SnB wedding. JASAM!

**Disclaimer: **It is with a sad heart that I admit to all the world that I do not own Jason, Sam or anything General Hospital related.

Sam was sitting in her PI office alone, again. Spinelli was nowhere to be seen, off doing whatever it is that Spinelli does and there was a pile of paperwork staring back to her. '_I need to hire a secretary, I hate doing paperwork.'_ Sam thought as she cracked open a case file and began finishing it so it could be filed and officially closed. She became in grossed in what she was doing, and finally when it was complete she put in a new pile to be filed away later. Turning to the rest of the unfinished stack, Sam sighed.

"Yeah, definitely a secretary." She mummbled to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" Sam jumped in her seat, her right hand immediately going for the gun strapped underneath her desk before she processed that it was Jason standing in her doorway and not some murderous psychopath that wants to kill her.

"You scared the hell outta me!" Jason grinned in amusement as he shut the door, making sure to lock it behind himself.

"Are you busy?" He asked, eyeing the stack of files on Sam's desk.

"Just paperwork that needs to be caught up."

"Ahhh, the secretary thing."

"Yeah, I'm thinking it's time to hire one. Especially with Spinelli being, well Spinelli." Jason nodded, walking around the small office as though it was his first time being there.

"You would need a bigger office."

"Yeah, I was thinking something with a small reception/waiting area for the secretary and two connecting but seperate offices for me and Spinelli. Did you need something?"

"Can you leave? For a little while?" Jason asked, turning around to look at his girlfriend.

"I could probably swing it, if you tell me what's up."

"Nothing really. We haven't been able to spend much time together and I wanted to see you." Sam smiled, Jason really could be the sweetest man at times.

"Let me file this and then I'm all yours." Sam grabbed the finished file and bent over to put it in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. Jason cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes taking in the sight of Sam's ass as she bent over. With a preditory grin, he closed the distance between them, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he pressed his already hard cock against the curve of Sam's butt.

Sam gasped and jumped slightly when Jason's hands took possession of her hips and she felt his erection press against her from behind. She kicked the drawer closed with her foot as she stood up slowly, keeping her ass pressed tightly against Jason. Tilting her head to the side, Sam's right arm wrapped around Jason's neck and she brought his head down for a scorching hot kiss.

She felt his left arm slide around her waist, locking her in place as his right hand crawled up her body and cupped her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sam moaned into the kiss as Jason pushed his tongue inside her mouth while he backed them up towards Sam's desk. When the back of his legs hit the edge of the desk, Jason spun them around quickly and pressed Sam's front against the desk. She squeaked in surprise, pulling her mouth away from Jason's to assess their new position.

With Sam effectively trapped between the desk and his own body, Jason guided her mouth back to his and kissed her again, harder and more demanding this time. His hands began unbuttoning her shirt but he was impatient today and two buttons down he simply ripped it open, the buttons falling to the ground like black rain. He cupped her lace clad breasts again, massaging them until he found the front clasp of her bra. With an expert flick of his fingers Sam's breasts came spilling out into his waiting hands. Sam broke the kiss, needing to breath as a moan escaped her lips when Jason pinched her achingly hard nipples.

"Jason!" She panted, pushing her ass more firmly against his throbbing cock as Jason trailed kisses and nips along her neck and shoulders.

His right hand left her breast, trailed down her stomach and between her legs. He rubbed her center through the fabric of her pants and panties before going for the button and zipper. He didn't waste time, pulling both her pants and panties down off her hips until they were gathered around her knees. He guided Sam forward, bending her over the desk and sliding two finger inside her tight, wet pussy.

"Jas!" She cried out, rocking her hips in need causing a few papers off her desk to flutter to the floor. Slowly, almost torturously Jason pumped his finger in and out until Sam was practically sobbing in need of relief.

"Please Jason! Please!" Sam begged.

"Please what? Tell me what you want Sam."

"You! I need you inside of me!" Jason curled his fingers inside of her causing a strangled groan to escape Sam's throat.

"I _am_ inside of you!" Sam let out a low whine, her hands gripping the edge of the desk so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"I need more! I need your cock inside of me! Please Jason! Pleeeeeease!" Sam was sure Jason was sporting a very cocky grin but she couldn't bring herself to care as the sound of his zipper being lowered filled her ears.

Sam almost cried out in relief as Jason rubbed the tip all over her wet center. Then he slipping inside of her, filling her up, completely her in a way she never thought was possible before she met him. He pulled out slowly and Sam felt every single inch of him. With a powerful thrust of his hips Jason slammed back inside of Sam roughly, making her cry out and pushing the desk forward a few inches. His pace was hard and fast as his hands gripped Sam's hips tightly, pulling her against him and pushing his dick deeper inside of her.

"Sam." He ground out as he felt her inner walls began to flutter and tighten around him, the first signs of her oncoming orgasm. He could feel the tale tell signs of his own climax fast approaching so he reached around sliding his hand between Sam and the desk, roughly manipulating her clit.

"Ahhhh! Jas, I'm close! I'm almost... don't stop! Oh God! Fuck! Fuck! Jaaaaassssooonnn!" Sam screamed as her orgasm thunder bolted though her small body causing her to jerk almost violently in Jason's grip.

"Ahh fuck! Sam!" Jason yelled as he came, his hips slamming into her so hard the entire desk shuffled forward at least a foot.

Sam collapsed against the desk with Jason drapped across her back, both panting heavily as they caught their breath and regained their strength. After a few minutes Jason pushed himself off Sam and pulled his cock out of her. Sam let out a small wimper of protest at being disconnected from Jason and pressed her ass against him. With a small chuckle Jason spun her around and sat Sam on top of the desk, kissing her deeply. As they broke apart Jason trailed his lips down her body, stopping to suck her right nipple into his mouth and then giving the same treatment to the left nipple.

"Ohhh Jas... " Sam moaned lazily, running her fingers through his hair. With a pop, Jason pulled his mouth away from Sam's breasts and looked her in the eyes, right down into her soul.

"I love you." He whispered as he brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Sam's gentle smile was all the answer Jason needed but her words sent his heart soaring.

"I love you too." Their lips met softly as they melted against each other like chocolate on a hot day. When they seperated, Jason helped Sam off the desk and they began to get dressed.

"Jason, you killed my shirt!" Sam said as she attempted to close the now useless piece of clothing. With a sigh she slipped it off her body and went to the small closet in the corner of the room to grab a spare top. She started keeping extra clothes in the office since that whole jumping off a fire escape in her underwear incident happened.

"I didn't hear you complaining before."

"I didn't even know you ripped it earlier, I was a little distracted." Jason let a smug smile cross his face as he moved Sam's desk back to it's original spot in the office and began picking up papers that had fallen while they were busy.

"There. Do I look okay?" Sam asked, straightening her clothes once more. Jason looked over at his girlfriend, nodding his head in reply. "Good. Now, I believe you said something about leaving?"

"You wanna grab some lunch?" Jason asked.

"Sure let me grab my jacket and we can leave." Sam reached into the closet, pulling her black leather jacket out and slipping it on. Jason watched her with interest before striding up to her and kissing her again, his hands pushing the jacket off her shoulders. He kissed a path down her neck when she pulled her mouth away.

"Jason, I thought we were leaving?" Sam gasped as he began sucking on a particularly sensitive spot.

"We were." He mummbled against her skin as he lifted her up against the wall, Sam's legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

"We shouldn't again, Spinelli could come in." Sam said trying to keep a clear head but failing as Jason carried her over to Spinelli's desk and began undressing her again.

"He won't." Jason growled, yanking her top over her head and tossing it on the floor. Sam arched her back as Jason kissed the tops of her breasts.

"Okay... " She sighed, sinking into another kiss as Jason lied her back on the desk, getting ready for round two, and probably three as well. They never did go get lunch.


End file.
